Appearel
There is plenty Apparel '''created for the series, so that you can easily show off your Num Noms love to the whole world! Unfortunately, it would be hard to list down every official apparel, but here is everything we've managed to scout out. '''Note: There are also a number of Num Noms Costumes on a seperate page, perfect for Halloween. Graphic Tees It Takes Two to Mango Features a screen printed graphic of your favorite Num Noms and the fun phrase "It Takes Two to Mango". * 100% cotton * Short-sleeved * Crew neck * Mango scented * Glittery * Features ** Tropi-Cali Pop ** Lemon Gummy Stamp-It Smells Like Happy Features a screen printed graphic of six of your favorite Num and the fun phrase "Smells Like Happy" * Short-sleeved * Crew neck * Curved hem * Soft jersey fabric * Scented ** Lasts 50 washes * Glittery * Features ** Candie Puffs ** Raspberry Cream ** Berry Cakes ** Van Minty ** Connie Confetti ** Tropi-Cali Pop Spoiled Cotton Features a screen printed graphic of your favorite Num Noms and the fun phrase "Spoiled Cotton" * Short-sleeved * Crew neck * Soft jersey fabric * Scented ** Lasts 50 washes * Glittery * Features ** Candie Puffs ** Berry Gloss-Up Petal Pink Glitter This tee featuring nine of your favorite Nums is said to have a girlish charm to it * Short-sleeved * Crew neck * Glittery * Features ** Minty Chip ** Neo Trio ** Strawberry Sprinkles ** Caramel Cream ** Nana Berry ** Van Minty ** Choco Cream ** Lulu Licorice ** Sherry Berry Cool Like My Friends An everyday shirt, designed with the same graphics as the Petal Pink Glitter graphic tee * Short-sleeved * Crew neck * Machine washable * Soft and breathable * Features ** Minty Chip ** Neo Trio ** Strawberry Sprinkles ** Caramel Cream ** Nana Berry ** Van Minty ** Choco Cream ** Lulu Licorice ** Sherry Berry Yum An everyday basic tee with eight adorable Nums printed on * Short-sleeved * Crew neck * Flattering fit * Cotton blend * Features ** Candie Puffs ** Red Velvety ** Sweetie Strawberry ** Betty B-Day ** Choco Berry ** Berry Scoop ** Strawberry Sprinkles ** Lemony Cream Just Chillin' This Num Noms Just Chillin' graphic tee in beautiful Aqua is great for everyday wear * Short-sleeved * Crew neck * 100% cotton * Pullover closure * Machine wash * Features ** Van Minty ** Choco Go-Go Tank Tops Num Stack Look oh-so sweet in this lovely Num Noms Tank Top in pink. * Sleeveless * Crew neck * 50% polyester, 50% rayon * Pullover closure * Machine wash * Features ** Lulu Licorice ** Van Minty ** Strawberry Go-Go Hoodies Candie Puffs This pretty pink hoodie is covered in this precious Num, especially on the sleeves * Long-sleeved * Front pocket ** Store 'em Num Noms * Scented * Glittery * Features ** Candie Puffs Dresses Sweet This cute dress is graphic printed with 3 Nums and comes in a beautiful blue color * Sleeveless * Crew neck * Bow accent on shoulder * Tulle skirt * Lined * Features ** Nana Swirl ** Mint Berry ** Candie Puffs 2 Piece Sleepwear/Pajamas Berry Good Inspire tasty dreams in this super cute pajama set, printed with 3 pretty in pink Num Noms on top and bottom. * V-neck top * Short 'Raglan sleeves * Contrast stitching * Elastic waistband shorts * Bow detail * Feature ** Strawberry Froyo ** Raspberry Jelly ** Creamy Pop Yum This set is created for older girls, and is designed with the same graphics as the Spoiled Cotton graphic tee. * Crew neck * Long raglan sleeves * 100% Polyester * Pull On closure * Machine Wash * Elastic waistband pants * Bow detail * Features ** Candie Puffs ** Berry Gloss-Up It's Never Too Early For Ice Cream Pretty pastel pajama set with an all over print of sprinkles on the sleeves and bottoms. * Long-sleeved * Crew neck * 95% Cotton 5% Elastane * Features ** Connie Confetti ** Nana Berry ** Mintee Go-Go Smells Like Happy Another set targeted at older girls, with a dark pink and blue color scheme. * Crew neck * Short raglan sleeves * Elastic waistband pants * Bow detail * Features ** Van Minty ** Candie Puffs ** Connie Confetti 1 Piece Sleepwear/Pajamas It's Never Too Early For Ice Cream A cute, simple night gown graphic printed with your favorite Nums and sprinkles * Crew neck * Short raglan sleeves * Curved hem * Birthday cake scented ** Lasts 50 washes * Features ** Connie Confetti ** Nana Berry ** Mintee Go-Go Sweet A super adorable dorm made for the older girls, printed all over the front with a ton of Num * V-neck * Short raglan sleeves * 100% Polyester * Machine Wash * Scented print * Features ** Berry Cakes ** Candie Puffs ** Connie Confetti ** Nana Berry ** Tropi-Cali Pop ** Van Minty ** Raspberry Cream ** Betty B-Day ** Berry Scoop Inner Wear Girls' Classic Briefs Feel confident all day knowing that your outfit is adorable from head to toe, even the pieces that can't be seen * Seven pairs to choose from ** Four solid-colored with a small Num Nom image ** Three patterned ** One for every day of the week * 100% cotton * Thin waistband * Mid rise * Opaque * Machine wash * Tumble dry * Features ** Raspberry Cream ** Candie Puffs ** Berry Gloss-Up ** Connie Confetti ** Nana Berry ** Mintee Go-Go ** Van Minty ** Choco Go-Go * Includes pack of Num Noms stickers * Features ** Candie Puffs ** Berry Gloss-Up ** Pinky Puffs ** Sugar Puffs ** Nana Puffs ** Berry Puffs Trivia * So far, only characters from Series 1 and 2 have appeared on apparel * Most of the graphics are repeated on multiple apparel * On the Sweet 1 Piece Sleepwear, Connie Confetti appears twice Category:Appearel